


Tumblr Bethyl Drabbles

by lady_illiya



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Zombies, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Amnesia, Beth Lives, F/M, Mechanic Daryl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 14:48:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3253682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_illiya/pseuds/lady_illiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of my Bethyl drabbles originally posted on Tumblr. Rating and tags posted in the notes of each chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Amnesia Beth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G  
> Characters: Beth, Morgan, Daryl; mention of: Michonne  
> Tags: Beth Lives, Amnesia Beth, Post S5 MSF  
> Posted: 1/29/15

Betty hummed under her breath as she and Morgan traveled through the woods, tracking the large group he was so insistent on locating-Rick’s group. She didn’t fully understand why he wanted to find this guy so much, but he told her he was a good man, and it was hard enough to survive with just two people in this world, so she didn’t argue.

As they walked through the trees she couldn’t shake the feeling of déjà vu, it all seemed so familiar, but then again, she was almost constantly in a state of déjà vu. When Morgen first pulled her up from the ground, and they realized she had no idea what was happening, or even who she was, they tried to guess her name. Nothing really felt right until Betty, and even then, it still didn’t have that click she was looking for, but it was the best bet so that’s what they stuck with.

She was pulled from her thoughts when Morgan threw out an arm to stop her. He had heard something, she figured it was more walkers, but instead a women with a sword strapped to her back and a man with a crossbow stepped out of the trees and into their line of sight. Betty was still tensed, people could be more dangerous than walkers sometime, but Morgan relaxed next to her.

He must recognize these people, maybe the man was this Rick? She looked at him, they hadn’t noticed them yet so she couldn’t really see his face, it hung down, covered by his long messy hair. She couldn’t look away from him though, and when he finally looked up she let out a gasp, she thought he would be just as hard as he looked, but his eyes were kind and opened wide in shock.

And then she heard it, strangled, deep and filled with emotion, his voice, and she knew, she finally knew her name.

“Beth?”


	2. AU in which every time a person falls in love, a red line like a tally mark appears on their wrist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T  
> Characters: Beth, Daryl  
> Tags: Alternate Universe-Soulmates, Mechanic!Daryl  
> Posted: 1/29/15

When a little red line appeared on Jimmy’s wrist about a month into their relationship, Beth thought little of it. It was sweet, in a way, that Jimmy had fallen in love with her. He hadn’t said it out loud yet, which was typical, just because your wrist says it, doesn't mean your mind is wrapped around the idea.

Beth figured she’d get a line of her own soon, maybe after another month or so of dating, and hers would come in straight black while his turned from red to black to show that his love was requited.

She kept waiting for it to happen, hoping even, but no line appeared on her wrist. She didn’t understand, she enjoyed being with Jimmy, she liked fooling around with him, much to her father’s displeasure at having to spend his time chasing them down. But it hit her one morning, that she was more in love with idea of falling in love then she ever would be with Jimmy.

He was upset when she broke it off, but she knew he would be fine, if anything she felt worse about the fact that he would have a red line permanently displayed on his wrist because of her.

When she stated dating Zach she didn’t focus so much on the tally marks that may or may not appear on their wrists. She just tried to enjoy her time with him, so when it ended not too long after, it didn't come as a surprise to either of them. They both parted amicably, neither having fallen in love with the other, but still having had a good time together.

So it came as a shock when not only a little line appear on her wrist, but that it was black. She sat there, rubbing her finger over the length of it lightly. It tingled a bit, like the skin was extra sensitive, she wondered if it would always feel that way or if it would fade in time. She wasn’t dating anyone at the moment, so she was a bit confused at its appearance.

She jumped at the sound of a gruff voice to her left, “Oi, you gonna just sit there all day, or actually give me a hand with this?”

She leapt up from her seat to take one of the boxes out of his arms. She felt a blush spread as she followed him past reception to the shop in back. He dropped his remaining boxes rather unceremoniously on a workbench. She set hers down in the available space and leaned on the bench, her right arm lifting to grab the other as she looked over at Daryl. He had starting pulling things from the boxes, miscellaneous car parts and scrap he must have picked up used for cheap.

She had been working here for almost half a year now, just at the front desk as a receptionist to save up some money for school. Since she only worked part time, her shifts were usually just the couple of hours before close each night.

The main mechanic was Daryl, and when she first started working here they barely talked, he always made her so mad with his negativity and abrasive attitude she just wanted to yell. But eventually they started chatting and got to know each other on nights when the shop was empty and they didn’t have anything to do.

As she stood there watching him, her gaze couldn’t help but stray to his arms, they were a bit greasy from the days work, but she could see the muscle flex as he unloaded the items. Her eyes narrowed as she saw his wrist. She could’ve sworn he had a red tally there earlier, it had shown up a couple of months ago and all she could think about was who this mystery person Daryl had fallen in love with was.

“What are you looking at?” Daryl asked, she could almost hear the scowl in his voice.

She glanced up to his face before nodding towards his wrist, “Your mark. It’s black? When did that happen?” She flushed deeply, biting her lip, it was personal to ask about the marks, she hoped he didn't get mad at her for it.

His brows furrowed as he looked down to his wrist, he pulled the towel out from his back pocket and rubbed it over the lone tally to clean off some of the oil, maybe to uncover some red that was hiding. When he pulled the rag away, his eyebrows shot upwards in surprise.

Suddenly he was lurching towards her and she reared back, startled, but had nowhere to go as she was still leaning against the work bench. He grabbed her forearm and pulled it away from her body, twisting surprisingly gentle so her palm faced upwards, showing off her black mark. Her gaze stared down at her only tally, glancing up once to see his shocked face before returning.

He brought his right hand up and placed it palm up next to hers, and the little matching black lines stood out against their skin.

When she looked up again, his eyes were looking into hers, and he breathed out,

“I guess it happened the same time this did.” 


	3. the fire alarm went off at 3 am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone needs to write a ‘the fire alarm went off at 3 am and now the cute guy from the flat next door is standing next to me in his underwear’ AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G  
> Characters: Beth, Daryl  
> Tags: Alternate Universe-No Zombies  
> Posted: 1/29/15

Beth woke to the glaring beeping of the fire alarm going off. It sounded like it was going off in the hallway too, which meant the whole building would be evacuating. She rolled over out of bed, glancing at the clock to see an angry 3:03 AM glaring back at her. She quickly walked to the door, pausing only to slip on some flip flops before walking out to the hallway. Several of her neighbors were also there, in various states of concern. Beth quickly locked her door behind her and joined the queue forming at the stair wells.

Before she knew it she was standing outside on the sidewalk closest to her building, happy for the warm temperatures. Thankfully there wasn't any visible fire or smoke coming from the building, someone either pulled it as a prank or it was something small that would hopefully be contained quickly. She heard the sirens before she saw them, and turned with the rest to look down the street at the approaching truck.

When the trucks became visible she wasn't sure, because as soon as she turned all she could see was the sexiest butt she's ever seen. Her attention was drawn there directly after noticing a strong bare back, her gaze snapping down to see plain grey boxer briefs fitted snug.

Suddenly she was no longer staring a cute butt, but instead at a pretty impressive bulge. She gasped, eyes snapping up and staring straight into the eyes of her hot neighbor, Daryl. She blushed brightly at getting caught staring, but he didn't seem to mind, only smirking at her reaction.

"Like what you see?" He asked, taking a couple of steps towards her so he was standing right in front of her.

She couldn't stop her eyes from looking down at his chest quickly, and in a fit of bravery one only finds at 3 o'clock in the morning, looked him straight in the eyes and said, "Yes."


	4. Just Pretend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Pretend by Emily Kinney. Maybe Beth writes it out and Daryl finds it in her cell, or hears her singing it in the shower when he’s being pervy or stumbling across her. LOL.- meagsteph  
> Emily owns the lyrics to Just Pretend, and you should go listen to it cause it's so cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: M  
> Characters: Beth, Daryl  
> Tags: Alternate Universe-Canon Divergence  
> Posted: 1/29/15

Daryl walked towards the showers, eyes instinctively searching every open doorway he crossed. Despite having the relatively safety the prison provided, he still couldn’t drop the habit, didn’t want to either, they’ve lost a lot of people who’ve just let their guard down.

As he approached the bathroom, he heard a soft voice, someone singing, and wondered who would be awake at this hour, as the moon was high in the sky when he left his cell.

When he breached the entrance to the room, he heard the voice more clearly, as well as the sound of water. It was Beth, he would recognize her voice anywhere, she must’ve woken up and decided to take advantage of the empty showers, exactly what he was trying to do.

He thought about giving her some privacy, heading to the cell block and waiting till he heard her return before coming back, but he also wanted to stay and listen to her sing.

She started a new song, and whatever he was debating of doing went out his mind as he heard the first verse.

“Humid night, I wake at 3, all wired  
What's a girl to do if she's not tired?”

Her voice sang out clear with a bit of a mischievous tilt to it. It was different then the songs she usually sang, he didn’t recognize it either, wondering if she had written it herself or was just making it up as she went along. He decided to wait where he was, just inside the entrance, if he squinted a bit, he could almost see the outline of her body through the sheets they had hung for use as shower curtains.

As she continued to sing he felt his eyes grow wide at the words coming out of sweet little _innocent_ Beth.

“Crunch up my blankie, I put it between my knees  
I curl my toes and I give it a good hard squeeze”

He was forced to remember that Beth was by no means a child, even if she was young when they first met, she was older if not significantly in age, but mentally, after all their struggles.

“I just pretend, just pretend, I can taste your sweat  
I just pretend, just pretend, you can hear my breath”

He found himself wondering who she was singing about. There weren’t many men here close to her age, not since they lost Zach. In fact, besides Carl or her father, the only man she really spent any time around was himself.

He shook his head, it couldn’t be him, he was too old, too rough for someone like Beth, who despite the trials she’d overcome, was still remarkable innocent for the world they live in.

“My body and brain have been reelin'  
From this unanswered sexual feelin'  
You never thought this girl could make such noise”

His feet started moving without his control, moving closer to her voice, pushing curtains aside until he was only separated by one. Because that last line reminded him of something she once said to him. About surviving even though she wasn’t Carol or Michonne, how before that he didn’t really think anything of Beth, not wanting to get too close to her because he didn’t think she was strong enough to make it.

“You got me pinned up against these mirrored walls”

At that he thought she was just making it up as she went along, because he glanced to the mirrors that lined the walls in here. Once he did, he froze, as his eyes had found another's in their reflection, staring at him from beneath the spray of water.

She smiled at him, and without reaching to cover herself or make a move to get him to stop looking, she finished;

“I just pretend, just pretend but this next part’s not fake”


End file.
